Breaking The Rules
by lina kazamike
Summary: Rated M for later sex references and ehem STUFF, and heavy swearing later. And it's RemxRyuk because I think Rem should be dominant, not Ryuk.


A/N: OMG!!! First fic not including me! I always thought, "What if Ryuk and Rem hooked up?" then I saw rule 36. (Grrrrrr...) Hence the title, "Breaking The Rules." stuff in italics is thinking, and stuff in bold italics is happening only in a character's fantasy mind.

Ryuk stared at the ceiling of Light's room, bored. "Bored." Light was writing some homework-ish stuff in his homework notebook. "Bored." Misa was sitting on Light's bed swinging her feet. Back and forth. Back and forth. "Bored." Rem was looking at Ryuk with an annoyed stare, because Ryuk thought that saying the same word over and over would make time pass faster and make him less bored. "Must you?" Rem inquired. "Yep. Boooooooooooooorrrrred..." Ryuk teased. Rem, who was, incidently, not into teasing, rolled her eyes. Misa's eyelids started to droop. "Misa is tired, Rem-chan." Ryuk pointed out. "Thank you sir-point-out-the-obvious. And when did you start calling me Rem-chan?" She squinted her eyes. "Just now." "Why?" "We talk like we're friends." "Yeah, well we're not! I'd never be friends with you." "I think you like Ryuk-san." "Shush Misa."  
_  
Rem smilled and blushed on the inside. "It's true. I love him...And he called me his friend." she thought, then she continued to fantasize about him. Ryuk. Ryuk staring at her. Ryuk kissing her, touching her. She went into a total daydream.  
_  
_**"Rem-chan." Ryuk leaned in to kiss her. "Ryuk-kun."**_

_"Ryuk-kun? Yeah right. keep dreaming sister. Still..."  
**  
Ryuk hugged Rem gently and petted her hair. "So...?" He asked in that sexy raspy voice.**_

_"SEXY??" Rem was shocked at herself. "Okay, Attractive? Yes. Sexy...err...who am I kidding? YES."_

"REM!! Rem Rem Rem Rem Rem Rem Rem Rem Rem!!!!!" "MOTHER FUCKER!!!" Rem shouted. "What?" Ryuk shrugged. "Checking that you're not completely off in Laa Laa Land. Oh, and you were drooling." Rem wiped her chin, which, indeed, did have drool on it. "Daydreaming about food or something?" Light was staring at Rem now.

_"What do I say??" Rem thought desperately. "'I was drooling over my fantasies of Ryuk with no shirt making out with me?'"  
_  
"Yeah. That's it." Rem fibbed.

(Later that night...)

Ryuk was becoming suspicious of Rem. She daydreamed whenever she was around him, she always faintly blushed when she looked at him. He flew to Misa's hotel room, where Rem was sitting on the floor watching Misa sleep. Ryuk knocked on the window. Rem went to the window and opened it. There he was. Ryuk. JUST. HOVERING. THERE. "Hey." He said. "C'mon out."

_"Oh...My...God..." Rem started to fantasize again_

_**"C'mere baby..." Ryuk held his hand out to her and grinned. Rem took his hand and he pulled her body closer to his. Closer...closer...closer still...until...**_

"NO!" Rem blurted out. Ryuk looked taken aback. "Huh? You okay Rem-chan?"

_"Rem-CHAN!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"_

"Huh?? Oh nothing! I mean I can't." she stuttered. "Yes you can." Ryuk grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the window. "Come on and fly with me." Rem thought about it for a moment, then decided that it was worth it. Rem spread her wings and flew with Ryuk for a while, then they stopped on top of a church. "Rem?" "Yeah?" "You know that according to rule XXXVI you can't, y'know, like me." "It states that you cannot have sex. Sex and love are two different things that are sometimes involved with the same thing." "So...I can LIKE you, I just can't FUCK you?" Rem gave Ryuk a dirty look. "Why would you want to?" "Because I'm curious." "Pervert." "See?" "See what?" Ryuk put an arm around Rem's shoulder. "Why I call you Rem-chan." "Why?" Ryuk laughed, then held her tightly. "Because. I know you like me, and that's okay, because I love you too. I'll always love you. As long as we're together, I say that it's okay to break the rules." "Do you even have a dick to speak of?" Rem cocked an eyebrow. Ryuk gave her a "naughty" look and said, "Do you wanna find out?" "Not really." "Ruin a moment girl." Ryuk pretended to shun her. "Don't tease me like that Ryuk-kun." Ryuk looked back at her. The male shinigami was puzzled. "Kun?" "Shhhh..." Rem wound an arm around Ryuk's neck and leaned in for his face. Ryuk knew what was coming, but, he still had butterflies in his stomach as her light blue lips softly met his violet black lips in a loving kiss. When they parted, Ryuk had to pull her back to kiss her again. He held her face to his all the while stroking her white hair and making sure his tongue searched every part of her mouth. Rem hummed a little. Neither could've been happier.

A/N: You think this is the end? You think you've seen the last of ME??? Well...maybe the end of this one, but I WILL BE BACK!!


End file.
